Crash: A Batman & Smallville Crossover
by PunkPoserStyle
Summary: After a prominent business figure in Gotham City is attacked by a metahuman, Bruce Wayne heads to Metropolis to investigate the man he believes to be involved: Lex Luthor. Clark Kent is on the same path, and doesn't trust guys in masks
1. Prologue

Title: "Crash" - A Batman/Smallville Crossover  
Author: I, being, me DUHH  
Pairing: Leans toward Chlark, a little Clois, inevitable Brois, Chimmy here and there  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Umm...you may not like it? This is my first fanfic after all  
Spoilers: "Justice" barely  
Short summary: Batman doesn't like Lex, Clark doesn't like Bruce, supervillians blow things up, oh my!

_**Disclaimer: **_SUPERMAN, BATMAN, "Smallville" and all related elements are trademarks of DC COMICS. I am not clever enough to have made up any of them. Nothing belongs to me except the clothes on my back, and I didn't even buy those. If I did own Batman and Superman, I'd have about a million more dollars than I have right now, and I'd be paying people to be typing this for me. Hell, it might even have been an episode which you'd rather watch then read. I think that's big enough for a disclaimer, don't you?

* * *

**Prologue:**

The Daily Planet

Clark Kent knew the Daily Planet building like it was a second home, and he wasn't even employed there. The Daily Planet was, very appropriately, located in the heart of Metropolis and was the city's #1 newspaper. It's headlines, articles and reporters were known all around the world. And Clark, well, he knew the basement level at least, where Chloe Sullivan worked as an intern. The top floors were for the big-time reporters and Clark didn't really plan on being one of those. Those were Chloe's ambitions, not his. But the basement level was where Clark spent his time at the Planet. Often, if not always, visiting Chloe. She's been the best friend since the 8th grade and, since she learned of his abilities, the one person who Clark could tell anything and everything to and get the right thing to say in return. All the time. He could not go on if Chloe wasn't right there beside him. She meant everything to him. But since Jonathan, Clark's adoptive father, died, and his mother Martha became the Kansas state senator, Clark dropped out of college to help keep the Kent farm intact and earning it's keep. But after completing random farm chores faster than a speeding bullet, you find yourself having a lot of free time during the day. All of Clark's visits took Chloe a little time to get used to, but later she discovered the possibilities of a gofer with super speed. That would be the explanation to how Clark had been able to spend enough time at the Daily Planet to walk from the cappuccino machine to Chloe's desk with his eyes closed. Which is what he'd been doing (aside from the closed eyes part) for the past few minutes, fetching Chloe a fix of caffeine for the hectic work day. As odd as it sounded, Clark liked getting things for Chloe. He was able to use his powers in some more practical ways, and he got to see Chloe happy in the end. He liked seeing Chloe happy, it made him feel warm inside. Well of course he liked making someone happy, anyone would. But there was just something about Chloe's smile that made him feel good about _himself_. After his incident with the Phantom Zone earlier that year, Lex Luthor's 33.1, and Lana's relationship with the aforementioned Lex, Clark couldn't find it in himself to feel good. Not to mention he thought Chloe's smile was really, really pretty...

Clark, holding a warm Styrofoam cup of cappuccino-ey goodness in one hand, and a self-filled bottle of orange juice from home in the other. Why spend money on artificial concentrate when he could have it freshly squeezed for free at home? You can take the boy out of the farm, but not the farm out of the boy. Plus, reusing bottles helped the environment. He walked behind Chloe's desk, set his orange juice bottle down and tapped the young, blonde reporter-to-be on her shoulder as she was observing her computer screen.

"Chloe, here you go." Clark tried telling her. Obviously whatever Chloe was reading had her attention and it wasn't going to be that easy to bring her back to reality. "Chloe?" Clark tried again. Her hazel eyes still moving back and forth in a trance. Clark moved the cappuccino cup beneath Chloe's nose and moved it around in a slow, small circle. The hot drink's aroma seemed to snap her out of it.

"Oh my gosh thank you. You are my hero, Clark." Chloe said, before she snatched the cup from Clark's hand. Once she had her prize, she went back to reading the screen, sipping her drink. "And you're welcome," Clark said sarcastically. He started to drink his orange juice before he finally asked, "what are you reading that's so interesting?"

"Oh! Take a look! It's from the Gotham Gazette. Like the Daily Planet, only fouler and dirtier." Chloe said. Clark read over Chloe's shoulder. The screen had the article's title: 'CEO OF GOTHCORP INJURED IN METAHUMAN ATTACK' Clark began to read the article."Wow. Says this CEO guy was hit by a guy who could turn his arm into stone." Clark looked down at Chloe in her seat.

Chloe began to tell Clark, "Looking further into it, the metahuman in question was one Tyrone Vincent, who happened to be a Smallville native. He went missing a month ago. But his employment was linked to LOD Worldwide. A satellite division of..."

Clark finished her sentence. "Luthorcorp. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah," Chloe responded, "Project 3.14."

"Chloe," Clark had shot her a blank look, "It's not pi, it's called 33.1."

"Clark, I don't know if you're familiar, but that was something we on the inside know as _jokes_."

That humbled Clark a bit, and embarassed him a little.

"Oh...yeah...I was joking too."

"Good defense, quarterback." Chloe couldn't help but giggle, which warmed Clark's heart. "Okay, but you're not finished yet! Keep going." Chloe told him.

Clark kept on reading. " 'The density-altering assassin was eventually beaten after a fight on the Gothcorp building rooftop and turned in to the authorities by the vigilantie, who the general public now know as, the Batman.' Let me guess, that was the part you wanted me to read?" he asked.

"Hell yes! This character has been 'Wall of Weird' material for 2 years! A dark, weird figure of the night, cleansing the nasty crime-filled streets of Gotham City! First picking off the lowlife drug dealers and street thugs, then taking each each step off the crime ladder night after night. Did you not hear what he did to Rupert Thorne? Thorne was one of Gotham's biggest crime bosses and Batman left him hanging off his 30 story apartment building via rope! That's pretty epic, Clark. It's no joke."

"I believe it. After hanging out with guys named 'Aquaman' and 'Cyborg', you tend to be a little open-minded. But this Batman guy...he's a little too hardcore. "

"Well, Batman hasn't _killed_ anybody, and he's fighting in the name of Lady Justice, doesn't that remind you of someone?"

"Oliver did the same thing, that 'avenger of the night' stuff..."

"Clark. I was talking about you. Whenever you save someone, is that not an act of vigilantism?"

"But I was never that theatrical, and I never said anything about-whatever." Clark changed topics. "Speaking of jokes, where's Jimmy? I haven't seen the guy in a while." Jimmy Olsen was Chloe's boyfriend. They got together after the events of "Dark Thursday" several months ago. They've been together ever since. Clark didn't have anything against Jimmy as a person, he was a funny guy, if not a little too annoying and clingy at times. Chloe seemed to enjoy being with him. It's just that Clark was getting used to the idea of Chloe with a boyfriend. The idea of guy besides him that she could go to and be happy with. Jimmy made her happy, shouldn't that make Clark feel good? Surely it wasn't a green-eyed monster NOT called kryptonite that made his blood boil. 

"First you're gonna have to take back saying Jimmy was a joke." Chloe was being sly.

Clark laughed. "And you say I have no sense of humor. Spill."

"Well, our favorite intrepid reporter, and unfortunately my cousin Lois Lane dragged my boyfriend along to be her photog on an Inquisitor assignment." Chloe turned back to the computer and, after a few typing here and clicks there, turned her chair and computer monitor to show Clark another article:

'SOCIALITE BRUCE WAYNE IN METROPOLIS ON BUISNESS'


	2. The Arrival

(_Writer's Note: The Bruce Wayne/Batman portrayed here isn't exactly the one from Batman Begins, he's more of a mooshing between that version and the incarnation from the comics. You can still pretty easy visualize Christian Bale or whomever you want to, now on to the good stuff._)

**The Arrival:**

Bruce Wayne hated Metropolis. For one thing, the city was too bright. Even at night, Metropolis was lit up like it was something important. Maybe he was just so used to the Gotham City air. Bruce observed the skyline aboard his private "Wayne Enterprises" jet. His trusty butler, chauffeur, sometime confidante and medic Alfred Pennyworth alongside him for the ride. He had an Esquire magazine to entertain him. Bruce chose to have nothing but his thoughts. He hadn't been to Metropolis since he was about 8 years old, not too long before his mother and father were murdered by a desperate criminal in Gotham's Park Row. The citizens now know better to rename it "Crime Alley". He'd thought about coming back once or twice, during his training around the world. Somehow, he never found the time. His first trip didn't involve much sight seeing, considering his father kept him cooped up in their hotel room the entire visit. Now he had a reason to come back.

Five weeks ago, if you'd watch the news you'd know, the attempts by a metahuman named Tyrone Vincent to kill Gothcorp CEO Ferris Boyle were foiled by the Batman. Unknown to the public, that knows Gothcorp for it's humanitarian efforts, the company was heavily involved in the business of arms dealing. Tyrone, operating under a higher order with the codename "Stone", was sent to use his abilities and dispose of Boyle. He had thrown Ferris into a corner wall, which knocked him unconscious. Witnesses swear they heard bones crack.

Suddenly, the board room windows shattered and what looked like a dark bat-like figure with pointed ears and wide leather wings fell though. The figure slowly rose, his features becoming distinctly more human, the wings resembling more of a cape, clad in grey and black. The Batman had arrived. With reflexes quicker than you could blink, he threw a sharp, bat-shaped shuriken that stuck into Tyrone's arm. The "batarang" sent a – painful – electric current throughout Tyrone's body. Here, Tyrone revealed his ability. His skin changed and adapted the properties of stone, giving him enhanced strength and durability. Meaning, he wasn't going to be taken down easily. Batman threw two more electric batarangs at the man of stone, each having no effect. Tyrone kept his pace as if there was nothing. The Dark Knight reached for his utility belt. He slung three miniature gas bombs at Stone, affecting his body burning his eyes. Due to his pain and nausea, he couldn't maintain his stone skin. At the moment of his weakness, Batman had an open shot. A punch to the gut, right hook, and roundhouse kick later, Tyrone "Stone" Vincent was tied up and left for the Gotham City Police Department to handle.

Tyrone was held in an Arkham Asylum cell pending his sentence to Blackgate Penitentiary. Arkham had a revolving door of people like him. People with abilities or just mental oddities who just happened to travel down the wrong road. He was just one of the crowd in Arkham.

Thanks to his connections with GCPD Commissioner James Gordon, Batman was able to have a "talk" with Ferris Boyle's near-murderer. Batman entered Tyrone's dark cell during his sleep time. He didn't awake until he was nudged. When he did awake, he almost screamed at the top of his lungs and nearly peed his pants at the sight of the Caped Crusader. The darkness gave Batman the effect he wanted to turn fear against those who prey on the fearful. Batman covered his mouth before his scream could leave it. Then Batman grabs Stone by the collar and throws him against the wall. Batman could feel Tyrone try to use his power.

"Don't." Batman said, his voice sounding like a cold wind through gravel. He held a batarang up to Tyrone's neck.

"What do you want?" asked Tyrone, clearly afraid.

"Answers. Who are you working for?"

"I can't. They'll kill me..."

"And I won't?" Batman struck Tyrone's stomach with his fist. Tyrone yelped in pain.

He started to talk.

"Luthor, it's Lex Luthor." said Tyrone, his voice still struggling from the punch. "He's got a whole lot of guys like me, people with abilities. Stashed in his Luthorcorp warehouses. I can't tell you where, I don't know. He's got hundreds, thousands! He's collecting us like action figures and experimenting on us. I'm not the only errand boy he has. Have you heard of the Green Arrow?"

Batman merely nodded.

"A while ago he and some of his men blew up the Ridge Facility in Metropolis. The Planet said it was a gas leak. No. It was just a cover up thanks to Lex. After that, he decided ti step it up. He handpicked some of us from each division. He gave us codenames and orders. For me, my codename was 'Stone' and orders to get rid of Ferris Boyle. You see, Gothcorp bribed some Luthorcorp employees and scientists and were able to get their hands on some of the competition's tech. It included some kind of underwater sonic device called 'Leviathan'. Boyle pulled the strings to tweak a few things here and there, rename it, and claim it as their own. Ferris's company won the military contract that Baldy lost out on. Obviously revenge was to be had, and I was the guy to dish it out."

After a little while longer in Tyrone's holding cell, Batman had what he was looking for. He didn't have all the answers, but he had enough of them to find the rest himself. But to do so, this meant his alter-ego needed to get in on the action. Wayne had business affairs he could look after. An impromptu gala was in order, to avoid too much speculation as to why Bruce Wayne would end up in Metropolis. The gala would, of course, be for charity - in the name of the Wayne Foundation. Not to mention feed the playboy image Bruce had in the media. The Wayne Foundation funded scientific research and development along with medical and would provide the facilities and training for the workers involved. For years, Luthorcorp has been interested in a share of the Foundation. A partnership of sorts. Lionel Luthor has wanted his foot in the Foundation's door for so long, Lex Luthor wouldn't resist a meeting with the young Bruce Wayne.

After the jet landed at their private airspace, Bruce and Alfred entered the Rolls Royce waiting for them and headed towards the penthouse in the city. On the drive there, Bruce silently observed the streets, buildings, and people of Metropolis passing him by. Everywhere there just seemed to be...serenity. Groups of young people shopping, old people taking strolls, families spending a night out. A father, a mother, a little boy...

Most of all, Bruce noticed, the citizens of Metropolis looked up, in the sky. Unafraid of having their wallet snatched, or being ambushed in a side alley. These were nearly daily occurrences in Gotham. Bruce's insides were aching for action. This kind of tranquility annoyed, and really bothered, him. Wayne was so concerned with the city's peace, he didn't notice Alfred finally parked the Royce at the penthouse building. Bruce opened the door and stepped out of the car. He was about to open the building's front door until Alfred dropped his luggage right in front of him. Wayne turned to him with a quizzical face.

"Master Bruce, I've seen you lift a granite pillar off your near-conscious body, I'm sure you can handle a couple of your frilly bags without my help." Bruce smiled at his lifelong friend, and grabbed his bags. They made their way into the building and up the many floors to the penthouse level. The place was something you'd imagine being on MTV's "Cribs" Once inside, Bruce asked Alfred, "Have you made sure the 'equipment' is all set?"

"Positive. You'll find it's been placed behind the fireplace in the master bedroom. You can find the switch by lifting the left front bedpost."

"Oh. I see you've gotten creative."

"I'm glad you noticed. Shall I prepare supper now, sir? Or later."

"For yourself, maybe. I don't think I'll be eating much tonight."

Bruce went inside his bedroom. For the rest of the night, he worked out in the dark. After countless one-armed push-ups, ab crunches, and an hour of meditation, Wayne went out of his room and stood on the balcony. From there, he could see the skyline of all Metropolis. From Queen Tower to the golden globe of the Daily Planet. Bruce stood out there witnessing dawn arise, and found himself in deep thought. He thought about what he saw today, how peaceful and pristine Metropolis was. How could Metropolis and Gotham be so different? Every night, Bruce Wayne donned the cape and cowl of Batman, a lone soldier in what could be a never ending war on crime waged in the streets of Gotham City. Wayne wanted the idea of Batman to act as a symbol to the people of a city so infected with graft and corruption. In many ways, as a beacon of hope. To show that one man can make a difference. There are some days where he believes, but others where he has lost all faith. Metropolis wasn't nearly the same. Metropolis looked liked the Cinderalla to the wicked step-sisters that Gotham represented. Metropolis didn't have a guardian but, in a city where a Luthor resides maybe one day it would. This reminded Bruce he had a meeting in the afternoon, with Lex Luthor. He figured it wouldn't be too bad if he got some bed rest. But for a moment he wondered, what kind of a city would Gotham be if it _didn't __need_ the Batman?


End file.
